


Princess Lessons

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has to settle in her royal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Lessons

‘’Lessons?’’ Kate repeated. ‘’What do you mean, lessons?’’

‘’Well, things like how to curtsy properly, have to behave at state banquets, how to make conversation, things like that.’’ William didn’t even bother to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

Kate stared at him.

When she didn’t answer, William finally looked at her. ‘’What is the problem?’’

‘’Why do I have to do all this? I can eat, can I? Holding the fork in one hand, the knife in the other. Big deal. This ain’t the Princess Diaries, Will!’’

‘’Kate, please. What did you expect?’’

‘’Things a tiny bit more intellectual. Diplomatic lessons, picking out charities, learning how to behave at Royal engagements. Learning more about the history of your family! Not fricking how to curtsy!’’

‘’That will come when we are married. Then you will be trained in all those other things. But for now, this is it. Are you on board or not?’’

‘’I – ‘’ Kate sputtered. She didn’t know what to say. She and William were back together again, and had agreed this was it. They wouldn’t break up again. One condition Kate mentioned she would become a bigger part of his family life. Of course, she saw Charles and Harry regularly, but she had never been introduced to any of the others. William in return said that she had to be trained to become a part of the Royal Family. There were simply things she needed to know, so she had agreed to it. But now, it appeared this was the training, just learning how to eat and sit and bow.

‘’I’ve scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow,’’ William said. ‘’Please go. If it is horrible and humiliating, we can discuss it again. There’s more to it than you think at this moment, believe me. But give at least one try, for me.’’

Kate couldn’t argue with this. She knew it was the reasonable thing to do. ‘’Alright.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

———-

The next day when Kate entered her Chelsea apartment, William was already there, standing in front of the stove.

‘’Hey.’’ Kate walked up to him and gave him a kiss. ‘’You’re cooking?’’

‘’Just pasta,’’ he replied. ‘’I will succeed, don’t worry.’’

Kate poured herself a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

‘’How did it go?’’ William asked. He hadn’t been present at the palace on purpose, so Kate could just focus on what she had to do, not having to worry about him standing in the corner, watching.

Kate shrugged. ‘’Actually, it was quite alright.’’

William turned around. ‘’Well, that’s very honest. Did you find it humiliating?’’

Kate shook her head. ‘’Not at all. I’m sorry. For yesterday and all. I didn’t know how much there is to know about just the manners and proper behaviour. What to wear for breakfast, lunch, shooting trips, things like that. Why you’re food is served on your right side and what the proper order of dishes is. I knew a lot already, but it is sensible to refresh it all. I’m gonna go next week, for the second time.’’

William kissed her. ‘’I’m proud of you. I really am. You’re gonna be a great princess.’’


End file.
